Prior to the Solid State Step Transmitter, conversion of a low level asymmetrical square-wave voltage into a high level three phase asymmetrical square-wave voltage was accomplished by a stepping motor driving an off-center cam which in succession would make or break connections with electrical contacts to provide the three-phase conversion and divider action.